


in dreams i meet you in warm conversation

by woahrebecca



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I made the executive decision to give Gavin his licence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahrebecca/pseuds/woahrebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was murdered, but he isn't dead. At least, not really. Not all the way.</p><p>Gavin is very much alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in dreams i meet you in warm conversation

The front door opens and Michael turns around to face the guest, his eyes narrowing as he looks at the person who will now be living in his house.

 _His house_. It doesn’t matter if he’s dead, it’s still his house. There’s still the drawings on the inside of the kitchen cabinet from when he hid in there while playing hide and seek when he was three and you can still see the chips of wood missing from the stairs from all the times he ran up and down them in shoes despite his parents telling him not to.

If someone cared enough to visit his room – directly to the left of the staircase on the top floor – they’d probably still find specks of his blood. Hidden in the cracks in his floorboards, speckled lightly on the furniture left in there, not enough to stand out, obviously, but look close enough and you can see it.

To say the clean-up crew did a bad job is an understatement.

It’s been two years since Michael died at the age of twenty five--two whole years. Only five people have been interested in the house and, after they were told that someone had died, only one person chose to buy the home.

**they say you die twice**

The first to have a look was a family of three, a man with brilliant moustache and tattoos, a wife with similar amount of tattoos and a young girl who looked adopted purely because of her lack of tattoos. Next was a bearded man who brought along a wife with an accent Michael couldn’t quite place and two dogs. A thin guy by himself with a haircut that looked like he fell asleep while he was getting it cut was next. They all came in the first six months, which seemed insulting to Michael--he was murdered here after all and people were already looking at his house.

On the one year anniversary, the fourth person came to look at the house. Tall, with decent muscles, and with him was a wife and two young children. When the real estate agent, Burnie, told them someone died in the house – he never went into details, Michael was thankful for that - the man did a thing with his eyebrows that would’ve made Michael have butterflies in his stomach if, y’know, he had a stomach.

Eleven months later the next potential buyer visited the house. He tripped over the mat at the front of the house and Michael was intrigued, mainly because he couldn’t wait to see this guy try and handle the staircase.

When he spoke to Burnie, he had a British accent and Michael was reminded of the detective that worked on his case, and this brought back memories that Michael couldn’t deal with today, so he left the room, never expecting to have to see this person again.

**one time when you stop breathing**

July 24th, and it’s been two years now – yeah he was killed on his birthday, how shitty is that? He still finds it ironic – and he can hear thumps from downstairs, so he goes down there to see what’s going on this time, to see if it’s the kids from down the road who dare each other to stay the night in the house.

The sight Michael sees stops him dead in his tracks. It’s the guy from last month, and he’s placing boxes in the living room, boxes full of clothes and cables, boxes with pots and pans and one box that he places down carefully, with a fragile sticker on it.

This is the first time Michael sees him and it feels like Michael has been punched in the stomach, the universe has to be mocking him, he decides, because it wouldn’t make sense any other way for such an attractive man to live so close to Michael.

He’s surprisingly tanned for someone who sounds so British, and it looks like he has eternal bed hair with the way his hair sticks up at all the odd angles that is does, but it still looks good. He has weird eyes, Michael decides, looking hazel in some light and green in others.

“Oh, bollocks!” the man exclaims when he realises that he needs to buy a washing machine, and Michael laughs at him. The man quickly turns around, and Michael wishes that maybe, just maybe this guy will notice him.

A phone rings and it’s one of the most annoying ring tones Michael has ever heard, and if he wasn’t already dead, he’d wish he was just so he never had to hear it ever again.

“Gavin here” the man says, and now Michael finally knows this man’s name.

“You sure? You need me at the set now? I only just got in.” Gavin sounds tired, but he sighs and agrees.

Gavin heads over to the fragile box, taking out a camera, which Michael can partially read “Phantom” on it before Gavin locks the front door and gets into his car before driving off.

It’s hours later that he returns, and those hours gave Michael enough time to go through Gavin’s belongings; there was a gaming console, and a few framed photos; one of Gavin and a cat, and another with him and a man in an army outfit.

Michael wants so badly to make himself known to Gavin; he knows nothing would come out of this, but he is so intrigued by this man he just wants to get to know him better, and Michael curses to the heavens, begging them to open up and let him leave, let him stop being stuck here, unable to communicate with Gavin or anyone else.

**and a second time**

Over the months, Michael grows attached to Gavin, wishing and hoping that some miracle would happen and Michael would suddenly be alive again so he could get to know Gavin. Once, he even hoped that Gavin would die, then they could be ghosts together, and they could spend time together. But Michael sees how happy Gavin is, and he is in love with him.

Every time he sees Gavin, whether it is late at night when he is coming back from a shoot or first thing in the morning, Michael falls more and more in love with him.

Michael could just imagine what Gavin would think of him. It is obvious Gavin doesn’t know the whole story of how Michael died, just that he died in the upstairs bedroom – which Gavin used as the spare room, so every few months the man in the army uniform, who Michael learnt is named Dan, would sleep in – other than that it is unused.

Michael can’t wait for Gavin to be curious one day and research into what had really happened. How Michael Jones, a gay twenty five years old, was stabbed to death in the house he shared with his parents, by someone he had never met with old-fashioned views, angry that Michael had come out. It’s such a sad story, it wasn’t heroic or anything like that.

**a bit later on**

One day there is someone new in the house. Michael can no longer call it ‘his house’ anymore—Gavin has taken claim of it now, adding his own personal touch, and honestly, Michael is fine with Gavin having it now. Anyways, there is a girl.

She has red hair, wears glasses and, if Michael has to admit, is extremely pretty.

At first she is only there a few times a month, then over time she would stay the night, then she has her own drawer in the downstairs bedroom where Gavin sleeps.

It is obvious to Michael what is happening here, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of anger towards this girl – Meg, Michael learnt one day – for coming here and taking Gavin, _his Gavin!_

Michael couldn’t believe himself. He knows he never would’ve had a chance with Gavin. After all, he is a ghost, unable to communicate with Gavin, only able to move around his house just waiting to leave. Add the fact that Gavin, unlike Michael, is not gay which probably hindered him more than being dead did.

**when someone says your name for the last time**

Months later, after Meg and Gavin has been together for close to a year, they discuss moving in to a place together permanently.

Gavin says he quite likes this house. It is big enough for him, Meg and Meg’s dog after all, and he has spent a lot of time making it his own.

But Meg refuses; she wouldn’t live in a house that someone has died in. So they make the decision to leave this house and move into one of the same type, just a few streets over.

Michael’s heartbroken. Gavin is his source of happiness, and after spending the last couple of years in the same house, he is attached to him. He wants nothing more than to be able to leave this house and follow Gavin everywhere he goes.

On the last day, as Gavin is leaving and taking the final box – the fragile one, with his camera in it – Michael feels his stomach drop. Who knows how much longer Michael would be stuck in this house.

“Hey Gav?” Meg asks. “Who was it that died here?”

“His name was Michael,” Gavin replies as he turns to lock the door for the final time.

Michael’s heart speeds up. Gavin knows he existed. Gavin has looked into what happened. Gavin knows what he looked like.

Then the world is fading.

Then Michael Jones dies, for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to dee (michaelsgavin.tumblr.com) for being my beta reader!
> 
> This is all I'm contributing to the "Halloween" time of year, and it's my first RTAH fanfic


End file.
